The trailer-able sailboats manufactured since the late 1960's are designed to have the deck stepped mast rather than the keel stepped mast still used on the larger boats. The deck stepped mast uses the tabernacle base to secure the mast to the deck. There is a compression post built into the boat between the deck and the keel. The tabernacle base allows the mast to be levered up into position rather than the need for a crane to set the mast.
The deck stepped mast with the tabernacle has become popular with the weekend sailor who is required to raise and lower the mast every time they use the boat. Usually short-handed or using a make-shift gin pole the effort involved in handling the mast discourages them from using the boat. The present invention will be a welcomed relief and allow them the sailing freedom they wished for. The present invention allows for one person to handle the winch while a second person keeps track of snags and attaches the final shackle. The objective of the present invention is to stabilize the mast while being raised and lowered preventing the typical sway of an ordinary gin pole or preventing the more dangerous side-to-side movement of a mast swing, both of which could threatens the mast and tabernacle base. The present invention will also eliminate the use of the main sheet block and tackle, which has a tendency to tangle and miss-align the rope feed.